Love Story
by mswriter07
Summary: Aaron Hotchner starts to take notice of Dr. Spencer Reid. What starts out as guidance and confidence building leads these two onto the path of love. A.N. episode based chapters, AU - Canon Divergence,Non-Consensual Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Will not have Haley or Jack in this story, Protective!Hotch, Shy!Reid, Morgan being put in his place, slash
1. LDSK

Notes: This idea came about through chatter with my writing buddies. I was rewatching the first season and noticed Gideon basically wouldn't let Reid out of his sight, making him do things that while Reid enjoyed them weren't at the top of his list. Hotch during L.D.S.K. starts edging his way into Reid's life and starts to help him grow by letting him make his own decisions for the most part, etc. I hope you all enjoy this. P.S. Those waiting on the other updates to this summer's past stories, those will be coming along shortly. Thank you for sticking with me and my creative rabbit holes I find myself in. :)

Dr. Spencer Reid was at the gun range thirty minutes before Aaron Hotchner, his supervisor, told him to be there. He wanted to try and get in some practice time before Aaron saw what an abysmal shot he was with his gun. He worked on his stance, how he held his gun and tried to hit the target paper.

In his head he could hear Hotch explaining the importance of each direction and that made him fumble even more as he ran through his practice target. He put his gun on the counter and sighed in frustration as he took off his ear protectors. He turned around to see his boss, SSA Aaron Hotchner with his arms folded and leaning casually against the wall with his protective gear on. Hotch pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to where Reid stood.

He looked at the target paper still hanging and said, "You're not following through. Watch me." Hotch got into his stance and said, "Front sight, trigger press, and follow through. If you follow that order, you'll hit your target every time. Now you try." Hotch switched to a new target paper and Reid stood in front of Hotch as he put his safety gear back on.

Spencer ran through the steps and fired his gun, only to fail and hit the edge of the paper. Aaron stepped behind Spencer and took control of the training when he covered Spencer with his body, quietly nudging Spencer into the right stance and then having him shoot a few more times before he was allowed to move. Spencer set his weapon down and pulled his gear and waited for Hotch to do the same.

"I'm going to fail tomorrow. I'm barely qualified to have my gun now."

Hotch brought the paper forward and said, "You're not going to fail tomorrow. We just have to find the right gun for you." He motioned towards Spencer's gun and said, "Just because Gideon carries that gun doesn't mean it's the best for everybody. It fits your hands but the recoil is too strong for your frame. You might do better with Glocks like myself or you could look at finding a revolver that you like. Those would have the lowest recoil for you and your shot would be more accurate."

Spencer thought about Hotch's reasons behind him being a bad shot and he could see the logic in all of it so he asked quietly, "May I try your gun and see if it's any better?"

Hotch bent down and took off his backup piece and said, "Remember relax and it should work itself out."

Hotch watched Spencer with his backup piece and he noticed an improvement but knew that further training would be needed to find Reid a gun his hands would like. The two practiced side by side for the rest of the hour and after they cleaned up they went back to the BAU. Spencer sat at his desk and Hotch squeezed his shoulder and said, "You'll do fine tomorrow."  
"Thanks."

The next day, Spencer slunk into the BAU office and went to his desk. Derek went to get up and tease Reid for his failure but Hotch caught Derek halfway to Reid's desk and he said, "Morgan my office now."

Derek stopped dead in his tracks and his grin fell into a frown. He changed paths and he went to Hotch's office. Hotch closed the door and asked, "What do you think giving the whistle to Reid would've accomplished?"

Derek just looked at Hotch and said, "It's meant in fun. He'd get that."

"Derek look at how Spencer is sitting. He's hunched over his desk. He doesn't need to be teased, he needs support from his team. Teasing is fine but not for something this important to him that he's still working on his confidence."

Derek watched as Spencer stayed curled over his paperwork and ignored the rest of the people around talking about his failure. Seeing it from this perspective Derek wanted to smack himself for what he was going to do. Derek looked back at his boss and said, "I'm sorry Hotch. He's just always so uptight and I thought it'd loosen him up a little."

"If you want to tease him subtly, hell give him the whistle but offer some support like some time at the gun range to help him, not a night out trying to get him plastered and laid."

"You're a buzz kill did you know that?"

"I just know that clubs and bars aren't Reid's usual hangouts outside of work."

"Alright I'll go offer him some time at the range if he wants to practice but that really is more your area."

"I know. I tried yesterday but he needs other people to shoot with too and give him options on weapons so it gives him confidence to switch his gun of choice if it helps him out."

"Will do Hotch."

When Derek closed the door Aaron rubbed his face and hoped Spencer would be okay. He was trying to work on Reid's confidence by asking his opinions, strategies for certain situations, and just getting him to talk outside of work. He had watched as Gideon groomed the young man and wanted to scream but held it in and tried to guide him quietly without Gideon knowing. After the previous night he was going to take a more proactive role in his training and he was going to start with confidence building to get Spencer to speak up more and not have to be reprimanded every time he opened his mouth.

A few minutes later, JJ stepped into Hotch's office and said, "We have a case."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The team ended up in Maryland and Hotch and Reid ended up in the ER facing down Philip Dowd, the LDSK. Hotch empathized with Dowd and shoved Reid to the floor and kicked Reid long enough for him to get his backup piece and get it ready. The next moment, Hotch saw Dowd fall to the ground with a gunshot through the middle of his forehead. Reid was still on the floor and Hotch wanted to go and check on him but he ran to the door as he shouted, "FBI! Suspect down! Don't shoot!"

Twenty minutes later, Hotch was able to get to Reid as he sat in the back of an ambulance after he was checked out. Spencer handed Aaron back the gun and he said, "Here you go."

Aaron rested his backup piece back in Spencer's hands and said, "Keep it. As far as I'm concerned you passed your qualification."

"Thanks Hotch. I was aiming for his leg though." Spencer let a grin slip through and Aaron returned it.

"Let's go get some rest before the flight back. Jason can close the rest of the case up."

"We can stop by the diner next to the hotel," Spencer looked down for a moment shyly and then continued when he met Hotch's eyes and continued, "If you're hungry that is?"

Hotch understood Spencer's need for company, he was waiting for the shock to hit. "Sure. Food sounds good."

Hotch went over to where Jason was standing and relayed he was taking Reid back to the hotel so he could rest before the flight in the morning. Afterwards Hotch took Spencer back to the hotel area. They walked to the diner Spencer mentioned and Spencer asked for an inside corner away from the windows. The hostess showed them to a booth and asked, "Will this be alright?"

"Perfect. Thank you." Spencer replied as he sat down. Aaron sat down across from him and they both put in coffee orders until they decided what to eat.

Reid ordered a breakfast platter while Hotch decided on a barbeque chicken plate with coleslaw and steak fries. It wasn't often he indulged in messy extra greasy food but being with Reid and Reid's need for company, he decided to let his hair down. As the two ate, they talked quietly about the case and at one point Hotch felt barbeque sauce drip down his chin and Reid was dabbing his chin with a spare napkin on the table.

Reid dropped his hand quickly and said, "Sorry Hotch. Didn't want it to ruin your tie."

Hotch wiped his mouth with the same napkin Reid used and cleared his throat. "It's no problem. You saved my favorite tie."

"You wear it 8.4 times a month, more than any of your other ties."

"It was a gift from someone I cared for deeply back in college."

Spencer bit his lip and looked at his food for a moment. He said when he looked back up at Hotch and said, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for Reid. He's actually a professor now at Washington State and has been for many years."

Reid let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding and said, "Oh. Okay. I'm sorry didn't realize…"

Hotch reached across the table and rested his hand on Reid's and said, "I should have clarified. I still talk to him on the occasion but he's closer to your level of thought than I am."

"You know intelligence can't be quantified officially…"

"You know intelligence can't be quantified officially..."

Hotch chuckled and said, "I know Reid."

"And just so you know, you're closer than even Gideon." After Reid's confession burst from him, he looked down at his plate and didn't look back up at Hotch.

Hotch sighed and picked up his coffee as he thought of a way to explain to Reid about the boss/subordinate relationship. He figured though that Reid didn't need to be handheld through this so he said, "But Gideon is your mentor."

"Mentor yes but you're my friend." Reid said like it was shining bright like a Vegas sign.

"You consider me a friend? I thought that only extended to Morgan and the rest of the team."

Reid took a drink from his cooling coffee and said, "You more so but it wouldn't be appropriate for you to wrap your arm around me or for me to do more than check on you at night to see if you're going home at a decent hour."

"Reid you know we can do other things. We compartmentalize our lives pretty well that I wouldn't be opposed to spending free time with you."

"Hotch, according to the definition you just gave, that would be considered dating."

"I guess it would be but I'm not opposed to extracurricular conversation on the occasion if you want to talk."

"I'd like that too." Spencer smiled shyly.

"Okay." Aaron replied as he tucked back in and worked on finishing his meal.

On the plane the next day Reid sat next to Hotch and let himself relax. Hotch worked on file reports and Reid had one of his original puzzle books that he was creating out and working on it. It was a good way for him to work out what was going on in his head. Gideon sat across from the two and asked, "How ya feeling Reid?"

"I'm doing better. Hotch helped a lot." Reid said as he glanced up from his puzzles.

"That's good but you know the shock will wear off and when it hits, it can hit hard?"

Reid bristled next to Hotch and Hotch looked at Gideon and said, "He knows and we've talked about the situation. Reid will be fine. Just let him relax." Hotch pressed his leg against Reid's in silent support and Reid's hands stopped fluttering around the page as quickly.

Gideon just gazed at the two men and wandered what changed between them. A mystery he would like to happily solve. He moved back to his original seat and saw Reid's shoulders relax just a fraction but it was enough to get his mind going with implications and scenarios.


	2. Natural Born Killer

Notes: It's short but I hope you enjoy. I've got the rest of the season one episodes I'm using set up so I will be working on those while the rest of RL gets cleaned up and things can move along. :)

As soon as Hotch closed the door to his office after the other agents took away Vincent Perotta, he noticed that Reid was sitting on his couch with a small first aid kit and his messenger bag. "What are you doing Reid?"

"Trying to contain myself and by helping you with the bruising around your neck, I might not go and scream at Gideon for not being there when you needed back up."

"I'm fine Reid. The bruising will heal in the next few days."

"At least let me check out the marks to make sure." Before Hotch could say anything, Reid was invading his personal space but not touching him except edging his fingers around his neck near his shirt collar. Reid pressed along the marks and Hotch hissed at a couple of points in pain and Reid pulled some bruise cream out to apply to those spots. "If you weren't as strong as you are, he could have killed you."

"I know. It's a hazard of the job though."

Reid glared sternly at Hotch and said, "Not if you have proper backup and backup you were denied because Gideon wandered off."

"Reid, the job is what it is. Gideon is still coping…."

"Do not make excuses for him. He's wallowing in his own mess after everything that happened with the Bale bombings."

Hotch swallowed as he took in Reid's words and he felt Reid's fingers massage the cream along the garrotte mark. "I'm sorry Reid. I'm not trying to make excuses."

"Then don't. He's been getting more depressed since even before the bombings. People look at me like I'm naive, some things yes, but I'm a profiler just like you so don't think I don't see what's going on."

"I won't make that mistake again. I'm sorry." Hotch couldn't believe that he apologized to Reid twice in one conversation but if it cooled the young man off, he'd accept it.

"Good." Reid said as he stepped away from his boss once he was satisfied the cream was blended in.

Hotch rubbed the back of his neck gently and said, "Okay. Thanks for the cream."

"You're welcome Hotch. I'll be going now."

"Have you had dinner yet?" Hotch asked.

"No."

"Would you like to go get some chinese or something before you head home?"

"Chinese sounds good."

This time it was Hotch who needed the company to know things were going to be okay.

The next day Gideon walked over to Reid's desk and asked, "How was your night?"

"It was fine." Reid said as he kept flipping pages of his reports taking in the information.

"You know that Hotch will be okay right? I know you stuck around last night to check on him."

Reid set his papers calmly on his desk and looked up at Gideon and saw that Gideon kept a neutral look on his face. He stood up so he was taller than his old mentor and pushed his finger against his chest. He said, "Do not treat me like I'm a child. I stayed to make sure he was okay, not leave when things were a bit crazy. You shouldn't have left him in the middle of a crowded junkyard with only his glock and defensive training as his weapons. You knew Perotta was dangerous and that if given the chance would kill one of us."

Reid paused in his poking and asked, "What if it had been me with you in that junkyard?"

That managed to get the attention of the rest of the room who wasn't already staring at the scene and Hotch stepped out of his office to observe a rare moment.

Reid saw a flash of something but it told him everything he needed to know. "Things are changing around here and you need to get a grip on your self loathing because we're getting tired of it. It's causing mistakes in the field, tension between the team and last but not least I am not your child I am your colleague - treat me as such."

Gideon just nodded and moved around Reid when he was able to and Reid returned to his chair like nothing had happened. He skimmed a couple of pages and then looked up at the second floor railing where Hotch was standing. Hotch nodded to him and Reid went back to his papers feeling better about his confrontation with Gideon.

He hoped things changed for the better around the office.


	3. Derailed

Notes: The first bit of dialogue is verbatim from the episode of Derailed (S1).

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Reid asked nervously.

"Anything." Derek replied.

"Could at least one of you look like you're going to see me again?"

The group eyed each other and Hotch answered, "See you when you get back."

Reid quirked his lips and headed to the train.

A couple of days later, on Saturday, the team was on standby and had time off, Spencer decided to go to the Smithsonian museums and walk the grounds and visit them as they took his fancy. He found himself by the Reflecting Pool near the Lincoln Memorial when he saw his boss, Aaron Hotchner, in casual clothes coming his direction. He sat on the edge of the pool and waited for him to get to where he was.

"Hey Hotch." Reid said.

"Hey Reid. How's your day?"

"Taking in the sites."

"Where's your fancy want to go next?"

"I was thinking about the history museum. Want to join me? I can get us into some of the back rooms they're using to prep new exhibits."

"Sure."

At the history museum, the two were walking around with Reid giving a mini tour Reid-style. Hotch couldn't believe how much he enjoyed listening to Reid; he was even more amazed by his knowledge. They made it through the bottom floor and when they were reached the second floor near the gems Reid pulled Hotch through a side door. He found two other people in the room with them.

Reid went over to one of labcoat people and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the access when I want to peek at the new pieces."

"You're welcome Spencer. Any time." The lab coat wearer pointed to Hotch and asked, "Who's tall, dark, and handsome?"

Spencer tinged pink and said, "This is my boss Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"Still single?" She asked.  
"Uummm…" Spencer stuttered.

Aaron chuckled and said, "I'm single but working some things out." Aaron glanced at Spencer and saw the small blush - maybe things would be easier than he thought.

"Ah, I see. Well follow me and I'll show you our newest piece."

"That'd be great." Spencer said as he followed her to another room. Aaron caught up to the two quickly and watched as the worker lifted a cloth off the case and found himself looking at the Heart of the Ocean necklace from the Titanic. He found himself leaning close to Spencer and his hand rested against Spencer's lower back.

As Spencer babbled out facts and history on the diamond, leaned closer to Aaron and if Aaron wanted to take advantage he would've wrapped his arms around him but he knew he had to time his moves appropriately. He glanced at Spencer's friend and found she wore a small smirk and he got a quick nod from her in approval. He'd take that for a small victory and let Spencer's voice wash over him.

The rest of the museum trip went by with the electricity sharper as the two men thanked Spencer's friend and went through the rest of the exhibits with Spencer putting on small lectures at the prominent displays and Aaron watched as the other guests flocked around to hear what Spencer had to say. The crowds clapped and thanked Spencer for the mini tour and let him get back to Aaron. Spencer rested his hand on Aaron's forearm and said, "Did you see that? No don't answer that, you did. I can't believe they listened to my rambling and babbling about everything and no one cut me off or told me to be quiet."

Aaron rested his hand on Spencer's and said, "They were very interested in what you had to say because you knew how to present the information without going over their head and making it fun for them. I know at work we have to cut you off but I've been trying to work them on that as you do have important information to talk about during cases."

"I know you have and I've been trying to work on it myself. Thanks for coming with me today." Then Spencer got thoughtful and asked, "How'd you know I'd be at the Reflecting Pool today?"

"I'm actually embarrassed and apologize in advance but I called Garcia to track your phone. I just wanted to run into you in a more casual sense that way if you had other plans you wouldn't feel obligated to spending time with me."

"You know you can call me even if we don't have a case. I like when we can talk outside of our jobs."

"Okay. I'll know that for next time. I'm sorry again for invading your privacy though."

"I forgive you this time but no more. Call me or text me and ask where I am. I'll let you know if I want your company."

"I'll do that Reid."

"Call me Spencer."

"And me Aaron."

"Good. Let's go get some Italian now. I'm starved."

"I'll pay." Aaron added feeling the need to do something for invading his colleague's day.

"Nope." Spencer said as he went towards the exit of the museum.

"Will this always be an argument?" Aaron asked as he caught up to his friend.

"Probably and today you aren't paying." Spencer said.

"Okay." Aaron grinned thinking up his game plan to cover the meal.


	4. The Tribe

Summary: An AU take on the conversation between Sean and Aaron and no official bad blood between them.

Sean Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner's brother, made it up to the BAU offices and crossed the bullpen while taking in the group gathered around a young man's desk watching him set up film canisters. On his way up the stairs he saw his brother looking out his office window and at the young man's desk. Sean smirked as he thought if only Aaron's team knew his brother. He walked into the office and shut the door.

"Which one has your attention?"

Aaron turned to his brother and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please Aaron. You've got hawk eyes for one of them."

"I do not. Now why are you here?"

"Not till you answer my question. Which one?"

Aaron took in his brother's serious yet amused stance and knew that he wasn't getting anywhere until he made his confession, "Dr. Spencer Reid."

"The geeky guy making rockets."

"Yes him and he's not geeky."

Sean chuckled and said, "Nope not geeky at all but he's gotten under your skin and you're too scared to make a move."

"I'm not scared. I'm his boss."

"So what? He'll still respect you in the morning. You wait too much longer and a fine, young, blond could take up with him and then you'll have lost out."

"He's not much of a dater. He'd rather read or debate topics."

"Two things you're well versed in."

"Fine. Now why are you here? You never just pop in for a visit."

"I wanted to let you know that I'm dropping out of Georgetown and moving to New York to work under a really great chef to learn the business."

Aaron straightened up and faced his brother. He said, "You're going to ruin your education just follow a fancy? Hell I don't care that you want to be a chef but why can't you at least finish this semester and take the bar so you can have a backup plan if cooking falls through."

Sean thought it over and said, "Only if you make a move a on your crush and try to take him on one date to see if he'll allow more."

"How much time do I have seeing as we do have a busy work schedule?"

"One month. You've got to have some free time eventually. I'll stay in school and you have to send me proof of your date."

"I'll try."

"I'm sure you will. One month." Sean snickered as he opened the door to leave.

Aaron stepped out of his office and called after his brother, "Don't let me hear from the Dean saying you dropped out."

"You won't if you stick to your end of deal." Sean said as he turned to face Aaron.

Aaron glanced at his team still around Spencer's desk and said, "Deal."

"That's a good decision Aaron. See you soon brother."

"Bye Sean." Aaron said as he crossed his arms and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger before he headed back up to his office.


	5. Somebody's Watching

The team arrived in Los Angeles to meet up with Gideon and Reid who were there giving a small series of lectures on profiling to the local offices. An actress' agent brought her in as a few young women looking similar to her were being murdered and he wanted to put in for safety detail for her. The local FBI was asking her questions but she kept batting her eyelashes at Spencer whom she had run into the night before at an art gallery.

When it was decided that she would get a small detail and agent to be with her at all times until the killer was caught, Gideon suggested Reid since she had already met him and had taken a liking to him. Aaron looked over the pair and remember what his brother had told him about a nice, young, blond possibly hijacking his interest and he had to grit his teeth to hold in his growl. When Spencer heard his name, he got out of his chair and stammered, "I'm not the person that should be there. Morgan is more the bodyguard type."

"Well you two are acquainted and it might be best as you can fill her in on protocols and whatnot about her safety." Gideon said.

"But Morgan is better able if things come to a physical level." Spencer continued to protest.

Gideon said sternly, "Take Ms. Archer home and inform her of procedure and protocol. We'll get started going through the contacts and lists of known subjects."

Spencer picked up his bag and huffed, "Fine."

Aaron wanted to save Spencer but he didn't have the authority yet to go over Gideon's head. He watched as Lila followed Reid out to her truck and how she had a knowing smirk on her face. He wanted to punch her, if only on principle.

Gideon watched the two men's reactions and knew that Reid's was from being unsure of himself but was unsure why Hotch's fists were balled up by his sides and his jaw clenched shut. Everyone got to work on the case though after Reid took the actress home and started combing through the list of people she had contact with on a daily basis. While Hotch appeared calm to almost everyone on the team, Gideon noticed his agitation rising by the hours that Reid wasn't in the same room as they were, and he couldn't help but be happy he could shake man's stoicism.

At Lila Archer's rented house, Spencer was fumbling through procedures and protocol for a stalking victim and Lila wasn't paying attention. "...Miss Archer, you need to listen." Spencer said firmly as he stood in front of her. Not many people could make Spencer mad and Lila was doing her best to piss him off within the first hour of his company.

Lila turned and batted her lashes at him and said, "Lighten up Spencer…"

"Dr. Reid."

"...Dr. Reid. I'm not going to be afraid in my own house."

"You have to be aware even in your home. A stalker could be anywhere."

Lila walked up to Spencer and ran one hand over his chest as she said, "And you need to relax Spencer. We have all the privacy in the world here. No one's going to know if we do anything."

Spencer took a step back away from Lila's wandering fingers and said, "We will know and anything we do outside of what's considered professional is not right."

Lila bit her lip and hummed in agreement. "Fine. I'm going to go get changed. Make yourself at home. I've got food and drinks in the kitchen." She turned towards the stairs and made sure to saunter, swaying her hips as she went. Spencer knew this was going to be a long case.

Spencer found the glasses and rewashed the glass to his specifications and filled it with tap water. He sipped at the drink while he went over the possible scenarios they could run into being housebound. He noticed as she passed the kitchen that she was in a bathrobe. "I thought you were getting changed?"

"I did." She slid the patio door open and said, "I'm going for a swim. Why don't you join me?"

Spencer put his glass on the counter and said, "Miss Archer you can't go outside."

She turned to him and said, "I told you I'm not afraid." She stepped onto the patio and as she walked to the pool. She dropped the robe and dove into the pool. Spencer let out a squeak when he noticed that she was naked under the water. "Come and join me Spencer. You need to relax and let loose."

Spencer walked to the edge of the pool and said, "I can't relax right now. I'm working, just like you shouldn't be out in the open like this, especially like you are."

Lila swam over to where Spencer was standing and said, "You're right. Could you help a girl out?" She held her hand out and Spencer thinking she was finally seeing reason gripped her hand to pull her out and a moment later he came up spluttering and pushing his hair out of his face.

Lila grinned and cornered him against the nearest wall and kissed him. She kept him in the liplock and he breathed against her lips, "Aaron…"

She wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and said, "I can be anyone you want." She kissed him again and Spencer got a handle on himself and pushed her away.

"No Lila. We can't do anything." Spencer was able to get out of the pool and he picked up her robe where she dropped it. "Please put some clothes on. I need to check in with my team and see where they are with everything."

Lila sighed and said, "Fine but remember I can be whoever you want but can't have right now."

"I'm good Lila. We need to maintain professionalism while we look for your stalker."

Lila pulled herself out of the pool and took the robe from Spencer who had his head turned around away and his eyes closed. When she tied the sash closed she tried once more to wrap herself around his frame but he pushed her away gently. Lila pouted but went inside the house and found Spencer a few towels to dry off with. After Spencer set his gun and phone on a towel he laid out on the counter, he picked up the cordless phone and dialed Hotch's number.  
"Hotchner."

"Hotch can you get away for a few minutes and bring me my go bag?"

"Sure. What happened?"

"I ended up in the pool and my gun and phone are soaked."

"I'll be there shortly. Try and dry off as much as you can so you don't get sick."

"I'm trying. See you soon." Spencer hung the phone up and kept ringing his hair out over the sink getting the excess water out. He had another towel over his shoulders to try and keep some heat in. He went back to his gun and phone on the other counter and took them both apart so the pieces could dry.

Thirty minutes later, a special knock sounded at the front door and Spencer went to answer it. Lila had changed into sweats and a sweater after her display in the pool. Spencer was thankful she was clothed by the time that Aaron arrived. When he opened the door he found Aaron had two go bags and a bag from a shoe store. "I thought I'd be prepared." Aaron replied to Spencer's silent question.

"Thanks Hotch." Spencer let Aaron into the house and Hotch looked at Lila and asked, "Ms. Archer where's the bathroom downstairs?"

"Down the hallway and the third door on the left is a guest room with an ensuite bathroom. Towels are on the towel rack and under the sink."

"Thank you."

Hotch led Spencer down the hall and into the guestroom. He handed Spencer his go bag and Spencer took out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt and a hooded sweatshirt. Hotch took out the new shoes which were a pair of Converse in Spencer's size but pink - Hotch didn't think Spencer would care about the color.

He handed the shoes to Spencer and said, "Pink was all they had."

"It's okay Hotch. I'm fine, just wet."

"Why don't you take a hot shower and warm up and I'll go and take care of your gun and phone. I put my back up in your bag though so you wouldn't be without a weapon. I'll see about a phone until yours can be fixed or the Bureau gives you a new one."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

Aaron gripped his shoulder and said, "Everything will work out in the end."

Spencer let a small grin show and he took his clothes and shoes into the bathroom. Hotch waited until he heard the shower come on before he left the room. He found Lila in the kitchen putting Spencer's gun back together even though it was still damp and his phone seemed in more pieces than it should have been to dry. Aaron knew they were in trouble but he didn't have time to warn Spencer. He reached for his phone and Lila cleared her throat and said, "I want to see both your gun and phone on the counter. No sudden movements."

Aaron put his gun and phone on the counter and raised his hands in surrender. "What are you doing Miss Archer? We're trying to help you."

Lila turned to Aaron and said, "Go sit in that chair and don't move." When Aaron was seated she said, "Now we're going to wait for loverboy to get out of the shower." Seeing Aaron's look of shock, she continued, "You didn't know his dick is hardwired for you? Oh God, this is great. I have so much to work with here."

"There is no stalker is there." Aaron stated calmly.

"It was easy to get you guys out here. One big horror movie turned comedy. It was easy to get rid of the two other actresses and the boyfriend of the bimbo." She set Spencer's gun back on the towel and picked up Hotch's glock and said, "And then at the police station when Agent Gideon told Dr. Reid to escort me home and keep me safe, I saw your reaction and Dr. Reid was fantastic as the flailing agent."

"Dr. Reid is far from a flailing agent. He's the most intelligent man I know."

"If he was so intelligent then he would've seen this for what it is. I've taken two federal agents hostage as they've been thinking I'm a damsel in distress."

"So you've been stalking Dr. Reid?"

"He's the most vulnerable and gullible of the team. Too bad he can't fuck without thinking of you."

"Or maybe he's not falling for your tactics."

"And what would he fall for?" Lila asked as she cocked the Glock in her hands.

"No one like you."

"I think he'll do anything to stay alive if he was to walk out and find your brains all over the carpet and chair." Lila smirked.

"I'm not sure you have that right Lila." Spencer said as he put Hotch's backup piece against Lila's head. "Put the gun down and raise your hands slowly."

Lila set the gun down and raised her hands. Aaron stood up from the chair and pulled his cuffs off the back of his belt and took over Lila's arrest. After giving Lila her Miranda rights Aaron looked at Spencer said, "Use my phone to call the team back to the station and we'll take Lila in."

"Okay Hotch."

They gathered their bags and put Spencer's gun and phone in two evidence bags and then Aaron drove them to the station where the team was waiting in shock to see Lila coming in with cuffs on. "What happened?" Morgan asked.

"She tricked us and tried to kill Hotch and kidnap me." Spencer said.

"So she was the stalker?"

"Looks like it and Garcia should have the trail leading back to her with the other murders so this is an open and shut case." Spencer said.

Gideon was watching from the other side of the room and found Lila with a frown on her face and Aaron and Spencer were staying near each other. Gideon frowned as well and thought that the two were being way too obvious in their affections for each other although the rest of the team didn't seem to see it.

The locals took care of Lila when Garcia faxed them more information linking the actress with the murders and the newer charges of kidnapping of federal agents and her threat of killing Hotch.

Hotch took Reid aside in a private room and he asked after he shut the door. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you before I got there?"

"Besides pulling me into the pool and trying to suck my tongue into her mouth, she didn't do anything. She was trying to loosen me up and I tried my best."

"You did excellent in the field. Just one question though - was she right about your feelings for me?"

Spencer bit his lip and blushed as he replied, "I do have feelings for you but we're boss and subordinate and the whole thing would be against regulations."

Aaron stepped closer to Spencer and cupped his cheek. "I think we can work around that." He leaned forward and touched Spencer's lips chastely and the two moaned at the sensations. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and Aaron gripped Spencer's hip with his free hand. Aaron deepened the kisses and worked his other hand into Spencer's hair.

Tongues tangled and the two pressed against each other. They worked themselves into a panting mess and finally Aaron pulled away so they could breathe properly. Spencer stroked Aaron's cheek and said, "We have to close this case officially and get home."

"My place or yours when we land?" Aaron asked as he ran his fingers through Spencer's tangled hair.

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay. We'll see when we get to the airstrip."

Spencer grinned and then kissed Aaron gently before he slipped out of Aaron's arms. "Looking forward to it Aaron." Spencer slipped out of the room while Aaron composed himself and then he rejoined the group as they closed the case out and gathered their files up to head over to the airstrip and plane.


	6. Machismo

Summary: Spencer frets over his decision to get Aaron a birthday gift so soon.

Notes: Thanks for your patience. I know this chapter is short but it'll tie into the next chapter which is The Fisher King. I hope you all enjoy. R & R. Also if you have season 2 episodes you might like me to tackle, just let me know. I'll look into them and see if they fit into my scheme of things.

All through the case, Spencer and Aaron had to conduct themselves professionally in public, but in private, Spencer let Aaron take the lead. After their initial coupling at Spencer's they found they were on the same carnal wavelength and it took self control to not disappear at the drop of a hat to have a quickie or even take longer lunch breaks and find somewhere semi public to relieve themselves. Aaron wanted to protect and love Spencer and Spencer found a few new kinks to get Aaron to loosen up literally and figuratively.

The case had ended well with the rapist and murderer killed by the small group of women that helped the team catch him before he killed the last victim's mother and the Attorney General for Mexico let the victims go citing that they did the city justice. The team saw the officers treat the women with the respect they deserved and let them go home to their families.

On the flight home, Spencer was nervous and hoped that Aaron liked his birthday present he had arranged for him once they returned. He understood that they were only just starting to date and be physically intimate with the other - still learning about each other's quirks and mental aspects. Hotch sat across from him and noticed him fiddling with his fingers. He asked, "What's wrong Reid?"

"Nothing. Just a little nervous. We'll talk later though." Spencer said as he sifted through his messenger bag and found a couple of books that he hadn't read yet.

"You sure you're fine?"

Spencer looked up from the page he was skimming and said, "I'm good."

"Okay." As much as Hotch wanted to sit next to Reid and hold his hand or wrap his arms around his lover. He'd figure it out at the airstrip when he had Reid in his car on their way to his apartment.

At the airstrip, Hotch looked at Reid and asked, "Need a ride?"

"Yeah. Sure." Spencer replied as he readjusted his go bag on his shoulder and went over to Hotch's SUV.

When Hotch joined him inside the cab, he glanced around and asked, "Spencer what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Aaron. I'm actually nervous but I couldn't say anything on the plane around the team. They don't know we've taken the step of actually attempting something passed our respective relationship of boss and subordinate."

"Now that we're alone, then what has you so nervous?"

"I put together a small birthday gift for you but I'm not sure how you'll take it. I know we've only started moving forward into personal intimacy a few weeks ago but I knew with your birthday coming up that it might be nice to do something. At least that's what the relationship books have all been rather firm on - birthdays, holidays, anniversaries…"

"Spencer, whatever you have planned, I'm sure I'll love it. You're pretty attuned to the people you care about."

Spencer fiddled with his fingers and said, "I know we haven't went to this place yet as we're not really going on public dates but I found your favorite 24 hour diner and asked if as a birthday gift if you could get a quick lesson on making your favorite dish there. They agreed and so if you don't want to then that's fine, I just thought it'd be something different."

Aaron looked at Spencer as he tried to puzzle through how much he appreciated Spencer trying at relationships. Spencer didn't seem materialistic but more of a memories kind of person and Aaron could understand why. He said, "I'd love too. Would you like to join me?"

Spencer surprised, jerked his head and looked over Aaron's features. Seeing honest curiosity he said, "Ummm...sure."

Aaron leaned over the seat and ran his thumb over Spencer's lips, gently taking his bottom lip from between his teeth. Spencer sucked in a breath and Aaron pulled him into a kiss. Spencer let out a squeak and Aaron pulled away so Spencer could breathe. When Spencer recovered he pulled Aaron back into an awkward kiss but Aaron didn't care - he was going to make as many memories as he could with Spencer Reid.


End file.
